


Trial

by Jimin



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Bloodplay, Death, M/M, Murder, but also kind of fluff???, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimin/pseuds/Jimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong isn't innocent, he's guilty of it all. But he doesn't regret it, any of it, because Yongguk was there too and Yongguk loved him.<br/>Yongguk still loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial

**Author's Note:**

> before you start reading the fic please read this.  
> THIS STORY CONTAINS CONTENT YOU MIGHT NOT BE COMFORTABLE WITH, RAPING A DEAD BODY TO BE EXACT, so please don't read it if you can't handle it. 
> 
> and yes i know it's not so well written i just wanted to give a go to something a bit different.

I stood there, in the fields of unknown. They seemed to have invited more people than I expected. The crowd was getting noisy, and bigger as the time went by. I could recognize one of them. He sat in the last row; dressed in black with tears in his eyes. He looked sick; face pale, eyes dark and hollow.

“Give me your hands,” the man in front of me said and tugged onto the chain. They liked to keep me tied up. Most of the time it was to a bed, but they seemed to like it more when I would walk around with chains around my wrists and my ankles.

“I said,” the man repeats, looking at me with piercing brown eyes, “give me your hands.” I can hear the threat in his voice; he is about to force me into whatever he wanted.

They liked to put force upon me.

“Yes,” I mumble and extend my arms out to him. He pulls out a bundle of keys, looks trough them for a second before he unlocks my handcuffs and takes them away.

Wrapping my fingers around my wrists, I hear myself whisper out a small “Thank you,” and catch the man surprised.

He doesn’t answer. And I don’t judge him. He was just being thanked for uncuffing a murderer.  He did though nod his head a bit and stepped aside letting me observe the court room for a bit longer.

To say I wasn’t afraid was a mistake. I was, very. The woman that sat in the defence was someone I knew before. She was feisty and she knew her way around words. She was also a great detective once. Don’t believe there is a case she worked on that hasn’t been solved.

Han Sunhwa, woman I used to call mother, now sat on the other side. And she did it with every right. I was the one who made a mistake; I was the one who betrayed her, not the other way around. But she blamed herself. She blamed herself for bringing work home. She blamed herself for making me know about vicious murders, and crimes I was far too young to understand.

For a brief moment I see her eyes land on me. her soft brown eyes looking at me with that motherly look she used to have on every time I would have nightmares and she’d come to comfort me. She still loved me, she still did. And that was her mistake. She couldn’t stop loving her child even after I committed crime that would never get excused.

She still loved me.

I remember her coming to my room one night. She looked exhausted, dark shadows rested upon her face as she walked over to my bed and sat on the edge of it. She sighed and threaded her fingers through my hair.

“I can help you get out of this,” she said.

She knew; she knew I did it, and she tried to help. She tried to persuade me into thinking I never killed anyone. She yelled at me saying she’ll give me an alibi; she’ll give me anything just to keep me close.

But I was always stubborn – “Just like your father was,” she said once – so I couldn’t let her take away what I knew was mine and mine only. I couldn’t let someone else take credit for the crimes I have done. I couldn’t let _her_ take them away from me.

I remembered each and every one of them;  all twenty seven. They all meant something. They were all mine and I was theirs. I created them, and _I_ , only I took credit for them.

“You’ll be in jail for a lifetime, Junhong,” she cried out, holding me tightly against her chest. Her body shook on mine and I was aware of the pain I caused her. I was aware of how much I hurt her.

Smiling at her I rested my forehead against hers and whispered, “I’m sorry.”

She understood, she knew. She’ll be the one that’ll know it best, the one that’ll give me support trough out the trial. But she’ll also sit on the other side. She’ll be my prosecutor.

A hand nudged me and the man from before spoke into my ear, “Don’t make anything stupid because no one will hesitate to shoot you down.”

He seemed like an honest man. His voice was stern and cold, with a hint of compassion hidden in there.

“I’ve done what I have,” I answer and step out.

The people that have gathered to the court all gasp at my sight. I was nothing they had expected.

My mother took care none of my photos were released before the trial, so nobody really knew how I looked. They weren’t even aware of the fact that my mother sat with me in the court, just not where they expected her to.

Taking my seat I glance back at the man in the last row. He sat in his seat completely motionless, face pale and eyes teary. We have met before, he was someone I trusted the most. He had helped with the bodies; he hid them, and lured them in when I failed to.

He was a friend of mine, sometimes more when the rush of murder hit me. He would please all of my wishes and would risk himself for me.

His name was Bang Yongguk. We met in a bar last summer when me and my mother went to Busan. He talked to me first, said he would like to get to know me, on the inside. I just laughed and followed because I thought he might be a nice prey. But I was wrong.

When I tackled him down in the stranded alleyway I noticed he didn’t fight back. He sprawled himself over the floor and allowed me to hit him, I even broke his nose. He didn’t stop me, not even when there was blood all around us and he was close to passing out. Not even then.

Later on I asked him about it. I asked why he didn’t fight back, why he didn’t even try.

“I just-- it looked like you were enjoying yourself, so I just wanted you to feel good.”

It took me so long to figure it out. I couldn’t sleep at the time because his words would haunt me each time I stopped thinking about anything else.

He offered himself as a punching bag, a human punching bag. It was too much for me to take; I was only 15, why would someone offer themself as a punching bag. It made no sense at all. The only logical reason was that he wanted something in return.

Which he did.

“I want you to be mine,” he said, tips of his ears reddening. “I want you to make me yours and use me in all ways you can use me. I want to make you feel good; I want you to be happy.”

He listed all numerous things I forgot the moment after. He offered himself as accomplice in crime just to make me happy.

Being a reckless teenager I eagerly said yes. I told him the way I lure people and the way I take them down. I told him where and how I hide the bodies and get rid of the blood, and he listened to it all. He listened like I was confessing out my love for him – what I did in a way I didn’t thought was possible.  

Since that moment on, there wasn’t only me that went ‘hunting’. I had Yongguk by my side. He’d lure them in, make them fall for his incredible charm, and then bring them to me.

We even rented a small cottage outside of town. The people Yongguk brought always looked similar to me – tall, light skinned and slim – but I never asked about it, I was just happy he brought them.

“May all that gathered rise as the judge enters the room.” A loud male voice cuts through my trail of thought and I’m quickly jumping up on my feet.

I expected an old judge, with grey hair and wrinkled skin, but instead I got a man in his early forties, dark haired and fairly tanned.

“Sit,” he said after he took his place. He looked around the room for a second, eyes avoiding mine.

My mother was the first one who talked. She laid out the evidences, told everyone how each of the twenty seven victims died. She didn’t look over at me while she talked; she kept her eyes on the jury and talked sternly, like a true detective has to.

My turn to talk came shortly afterwards. I was told to sit on a witness stand, swear to speak truth and truth only, and told to answer all the questions.

“Mr Choi,” my mother said and looked at me with too much compassion in her eyes, “have you committed any of the murders I just now mentioned?”

The question was maybe a bit too forward because I could see the lawyer I was given stand up, ready to protest. But I opened my mouth before he could.

“Yes, I did.” I could hear the room fill with whispers and the judge started to silence the room. “All of them.” Another wave of whispers.

I couldn’t control the smirk that crept over my lips, but I knew it was unnecessary. The feeling that I got out of this was extraordinary, made me feel godlike.

From that point on, the trial went quite quickly. I got to ask only two more questions. One of them was ‘Why?’ and the other was ‘Did anyone help you?’

“When you kill a man,” I started looking over at Yongguk, “it gives you a feeling of satisfaction. You feel like you’re better, greater than the others are. The rush of power hits you in the head and you just want to keep on killing, just want to keep on destroying. And I fell into that trap; though I don’t think what I did was a mistake. I chose all of my victims closely. I chose them for a reason, reason you wouldn’t understand.”

They seemed shocked at my answer. My mother’s eyes watered and the people who sat in the court room started yelling at me. But I couldn’t think about them. I could only see Yongguk looking at me, small comforting smile lingering at the edges of his lips.

He was the one that chose the last eighteen victims. He was the one who followed them and lured them in; he was the one who should get some credit.

Though, Yongguk was different than I was in some aspects. I liked to brutally kill, while he liked to torture. He liked to tease them until it all became too much and they couldn’t bear the pain anymore. He liked to open them up and scramble their organs, poke around while he’s at it.

I never thought that I could get aroused by watching a man rummage trough another one’s gut. But there I was, dick in my hand, jacking off to Yongguk torturing a boy barely 18. I didn’t regret it, never. I liked each and every bit of it, I liked it all. And Yongguk did too. But he liked me more than he liked to kill. He would always let me do what I want, he’d let me because he loved me.

I asked him once to rape a corpse, a butchered corpse.

It was a body of a boy I knew, a boy I went to school a few years back. His name was Jongup and he was a dick. Left me a day before my birthday and went to the US.

So three years after I got my revenge. Asked him to hang out, to catch up on what we missed. He was stupid enough to accept, come to our house just to be stabbed at the front doors.

I pushed my knife into him eighty six times; buried it deep into his heart and his face. His blood got all over me and his body started to fall apart when I was done.

And Yongguk was there to watch it all. He stood by the bedroom doors, back resting against the doorframe. A smile lingered on his lips as he approached me when I took the last blow to Jongup’s body. He reached for me and took both of my hands in his when I stood up.

“You’re amazing,” he whispered against my bloody lips and pressed his against mine. The kiss was slow, gentle.

His hands reached for my hair and rested there for a moment, tugging at it lightly as our tongues danced.

Yongguk was incredible.

His hand fell onto my lower back and pulled the shirt I was wearing over my head. The red blood now over both of our bodies, hot and slimy. The heat of our bodies and the adrenaline rush I was still on was too much for me to take in, and I soon found myself grinding against Yongguk. The friction of his body against mine was enough to make me come, but Yongguk wanted to please me, make me feel even better.

So instead of letting me dry hump him he pushed me down onto the floor and told me to watch him. The next moment he was stripping himself out of his clothes and was rolling a condom onto his already erected cock.

“What are you-?” I tried to ask, but choked on my words when Yongguk climbed between Jongup’s legs and pushed himself into him.

He smirked at me, lifted Jongup’s legs up and moved inside him slowly.

Blood dripped down Jongup’s body, it was all over Yongguk’s lower half but he didn’t seem to mind. His gaze was concentrated on me and the quick motions of my hand around my member.

Yongguk was a natural. He knew how to twist Jongup’s legs to give me the best view – I’m quite sure he broke one too. He told me to get closer and taste Jongup, told me to feel his open body. And I did. I dragged my fingers over Jongup’s bloody and ripped flesh. His blood stained my hands as I guided them over his chest and down to his half-cut cock. He looked better than ever before.

In the moment of pure admiration I had towards Jongup, Yongguk wrapped his bloody hands around my member and started pumping it in pace with his thrusts.

It was the first time me and Yongguk did anything sexual, the first time I ever came over a dead body too.

“Mr Choi, are you still with us?” the judge asked hitting the desk in front of me with his hammer.

I shake my head. The memories still linger in the back of my head, and Yongguk is watching me with the same smirk on his lips that he had that day. He knew what I was thinking about.

“Yes, sorry. I just slip out sometimes.”

He raises his brow, but doesn’t ask anything. Though, the man in front of me does, he asks the only question I had to lie about.

“Did you have any accomplices in your crimes?”

I don’t let my eyes fall on Yongguk, it would be a clear sign, so instead I straighten myself up and smile at the man that stood in front of me.

“No, I did not. I wouldn’t let someone else take any credit for it. It was all me, all of it is my work.”

The people are gasping again; they whisper and yell at me, snicker and pretend they are terrified. But Yongguk just smiles. He nods his head and smiles at me gently before he stands up and leaves the room.

When the court room has been silenced the judge proclaims me guilty, gives me a lifetime sentence and tells the guards to take me away.

-

He sat in the small guard office just by the cell corridor. His eyes glistened when they met mine and I could see a smile forming on his lips.

“Brought another one,” the guard that held me said and pushed me into the small office. He seemed amused by all this.

Yongguk’s sighed and unlocked the safety doors to my cell.

“What did this kid do? Rob a bank?”

I never really saw Yongguk in action; never saw just how great he was at acting. But I’m incredibly thankful for an opportunity.

His colleague shakes his head and pushes me into the cell. “Nah, this bastard killed over twenty people.”

The man took off my cuffs and left the cell, leaving Yongguk to lock it.

Yongguk smiled at me and pulled me closer.

“I missed you,” he said and pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was short, but we both knew not to rush, we’ll have enough time later.

He stepped out of the cell and started locking up.

“Your mother moved me here. She told me to keep you safe.” He smiled again, a smile I didn’t see in a while, ever since we killed for the last time. A smile I deeply missed.

I return the smile and brush my fingers against his. “I won’t make it hard for you then,” I snicker emphasising the word ‘hard’.

He giggles and rolls his eyes. “ _Hard_ is just what I want.”

It never occurred to me that my mother would still care, even after a trial. She would always care. Her mind set was so simple, yet she always got the complicated stuff. Like Yongguk. She never met him, but she knew who he was. She knew from the way I would smile whenever I came home after a great night. She might have actually caught us one night when Yongguk slept over. She probably did, I’m just glad she didn’t mind.

But me and Yongguk, we are playing a game of a cat and mouse with a new set of rules in a brand new environment. And I’m enjoying every second of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am completely sane, there is nothing wrong with my brain i just like to fuck this ship up.


End file.
